A TRUE LOVE
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Rin. Kakashi. Anko. Genma. Shizune. Iruka. kesemuanya terlibat dalam rantai cinta yang membingungkan. just a short fic, dengan jalan cerita nggak jelas. :)


A TRUE LOVE

Oneshot Fanfic.

Rin. Kakashi. Anko. Genma. Shizune. Iruka.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff

Rate: T, tapi kalau saya liat-liat lagi, mungkin M juga bisa.

Warning: OOC, OTP?, lil' bit Crack Pair and AU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Rin Nohara? Gadis manis berhati lembut dan sangat peduli kepada rekan-rekannya. Shinobi medis itu pun terkenal sebagai gadis ramah yang menyita perhatian cukup banyak lelaki. Sifatnya yang baik, sopan dan keibuan. Sebagai lelaki tentu tidak mungkin bertekuk lutut jika diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh seorang gadis yang cukup manis pula.

Rin Nohara. Teman masa kecil Kakashi Hatake dan Obito. Ketiganya pernah menjalani cinta segitiga. Obito, yang berambut jabrik berwarna hitam, menyukai Rin. Tetapi sayang, gadis itu lebih menautkan hatinya kepada Kakashi. Meskipun tidak secara eksplisit terlihat, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan spesial kepada Kakashi. Tapi tenang saja, Kakashi tidak membalas perasaannya. Setidaknya –sampai dihari kematian Obito.

.

.

.

Hari peringatan kematian Obito. Sudah genap tiga tahun semenjak kepergian pemuda itu. Rin sebagai salah satu orang terdekatnya tak pernah hentinya berkunjung ke makamnya. Begitupun dengan Kakashi. Keduanya kerap berada di sana bersama-sama. Mengurung diri mereka sejenak untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar Obito di surga, bahkan untuk sekedar mengenang betapa indahnya masa kecil mereka bertiga.

Rin sempat menyesali dirinya karena pernah menolak cinta Obito. Pada waktu itu terjadi pada saat musim semi yang indah. Bunga sakura yang berwarna pink beterbangan dengan bebasnya diikuti semilir angin yang sejuk. Di hari itu Obito mengajaknya duduk berdua, dan kemudian mengutarakan isi hatinya. Rin terkejut. Namun ia memang sudah mengetahuinya –melihat gelagat Obito yang selama ini selalu tampak kesal tiap kali ia berada di dekat Kakashi, ketika ia sedang memberikan perhatian manisnya.

Rin menolak dengan halus perasaan Obito. Rin mengatakan jika ia sudah mencintai pria lain. Ya, tentu saja Obito tahu, Rin mencintai Kakashi. Sahabat mereka itu terlalu mempesona bagi gadis itu. Obito pun maklum, dan dengan berlapang dada menerima penolakan halus Rin.

Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Rin, Obito berpesan agar gadis itu segera menyatakan perasaannya saja pada pria idamannya itu. Barangkali ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, begitulah kira-kira ucapan Obito pada waktu itu.

Dengan ragu akhirnya Rin pun menyanggupinya. Obito juga bilang, bahwa kebahagiaan gadis itu juga akan menjadi kebahagiaannya. Dan begitulah, Rin berpikir akan segera menyatakan cintanya pada Kakashi Hatake.

Hari pernyataan cinta Rin. Rin tengah bersiap untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya ketika Obito selesai mengantarnya. Kakashi Hatake sudah datang, dan disinilah mereka. Rin memandang Kakashi dengan dalam. Bersama Obito yang bersembunyi di balik tempat sunyi mengamati mereka, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sebuah kata cinta sudah meluncur. Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu terlalu bingung. Rin adalah gadis idaman sahabatnya, terlalu kejam jika ia menerima gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Malang, sebelum ada cerita lebih lanjut mengenai kejelasan status antara mereka bertiga, sebuah sabetan pedang tiba-tiba muncul dan hampir mengenai Rin. Hampir –tepat di saat itu Obito langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menggantikan takdir gadis itu untuk mati.

Obito nyaris meregang nyawa. Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih bisa untuk diselamatkan. Lukanya terlalu parah.

Rin menangis sejadinya. Diikuti dengan Kakashi yang terpaku untuk sesaat. Namun dengan sigap Kakashi mengambil alih pertarungan yang salah sasaran itu. Para penjahat gila yang sudah tanpa sengaja membunuh sahabatnya itu harus membayar perbuatan mereka. Malangnya, Rin pun nyaris menjadi korban. Para shinobi kriminal itu mengancam akan membunuh gadis itu jika Kakashi berani melawan mereka lebih lanjut.

Pertarungan pun berakhir ketika datang bantuan dari para Jounin. Namun terlambat. Rin yang juga terluka tidak sempat mengobati Obito. Dan terjadilah kematian itu. Kepergian sahabat mereka. Obito. Yang berpesan pada Kakashi agar menjaga gadis itu selamanya.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Kakashi tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan gadis itu.

Rin menangis, mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Terlalu pedih baginya untuk mengingat saat di mana ia dan Kakashi kehilangan Obito untuk selama-lamanya.

Terlalu menyakitkan. Kakashi pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dipandanginya nisan Obito yang kian mengingatkannya akan banyak memori mereka bertiga di masa lalu.

Rin masih menangis. Disamping Kakashi yang bukan kekasihnya. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tetapi semua tahu bahwa Kakashi tidak akan dengan mudah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Kakashi mendekati Rin, merasa iba. Dipeluknya gadis itu dengan hangat. Masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya, Rin melemahkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita biasa. Pelukan Kakashi membuatnya terlena. Inilah yang membuatnya terus kuat tiap kali mengingat Obito yang begitu tegar atas perlakuannya selama pria itu masih hidup.

.

.

.

Anko memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Sedikit tersentak, takut akan mengenai nisan-nisan yang tersebar di area pemakaman. Namun hatinya lebih tersentak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kakashi memeluk Rin Nohara.

Kakashi memang bukanlah kekasih Rin, dan bukan pula kekasihnya. Ialah yang selama ini mengejar cinta Kakashi. Pria itu tidak pernah menolaknya, namun juga tidak pernah menerima cintanya. Kakashi sangat baik pada mereka berdua. Terlalu klise. Tidak dapat ditebak lebih cenderung kemanakah hatinya.

Jika Anko ingin bertumpu pada masalah kepercayaan diri, mungkin ialah yang menang. Kakashi, tak pernah sekalipun tidak menghiraukannya. Pria itu begitu hangat, bahkan seolah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Anko. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat Anko cemburu selain Rin. Kepada teman lama Kakashi itulah Anko merasakan adanya persaingan, dan kecemburuan yang mendalam.

Selama ini, setiap kali Anko bertanya apa ia ada hubungan istimewa dengan Rin, Kakashi selalu bilang 'tidak ada'. Dan tiap kali Anko bertanya mana yang lebih berharga baginya, apakah Rin ataukah ia, Kakashi selalu tidak bisa menjawab. Pesan Obito memang begitu memberatkan jiwanya, sampai-sampai Kakashi selalu memegang teguh janjinya waktu itu. Janji untuk menjaga Rin sampai akhir hayatnya tiba.

Rin terlalu sulit untuk dihindari Kakashi. Rin terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan oleh Kakashi. Dan Anko terlalu sulit pula bagi pria itu untuk dihindari. Mengelilinginya dengan perhatian manis yang dijawab pria itu dengan ambigu.

Anko terlihat murung. Belum pernah ia merasa sedalam ini. Begitu dalam rasa cemburunya, rasa kecewanya. Kakashi memeluk Rin. Entah apakah itu bentuk simpati, ataukah mewakili perasaan terdalam pria itu. Anko tidak tahu. Yang pasti saat ini ia ingin pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang begitu tenggelam dalam pesona memikat seorang gadis yang sedang bersedih, Rin Nohara.

Anko mundur dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari. Berlari, sejauh yang ia mungkin bisa.

.

.

.

Taman Konoha. Sepi. Anko menghentikan langkahnya. Menyendiri adalah hal yang tepat jika ia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin akan menjernihkan pikirannya. Sendirian merupakan sesuatu yang sempurna, setelah pemandangan berat yang tadi tanpa sengaja temukan. Sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Tidak sampai akhirnya muncul seorang seniornya, Genma Shiranui.

Genma bertanya 'kenapa'. Anko hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum. Namun ekspresi sedih gadis itu masih bisa terbaca jelas oleh pria yang cukup peka itu. Genma lebih peka. Lebih peka pada emosinya ketimbang Kakashi. Dan Genma saat ini lebih bisa diandalkan bagi Anko untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Pria itu juga cukup baik untuk menjadi seorang pendengar. Cukup baik untuk menjadi sebuah sandaran sementara bagi Anko.

Dan jika boleh jujur, pria itu lebih menarik daripada Kakashi. Anko pun terhanyut pada perhatian Genma. Anko tidak tahu, dan tidak mau peduli pada popularitas Genma yang cukup tinggi sebagai seorang pencinta wanita.

Anko merasa nyaman. Senyaman ia sedang berada di dekat Kakashi. Tidak, pria ini berbeda. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membagi perasaan hati, setidaknya dalam situasi kacau seperti ini. Kacau setelah melihat orang yang kau cinta tengah bermesra dengan gadis lain.

Keterhanyutan itu berlanjut. Genma mengajaknya kerumahnya. Anggaplah aku sebagai seorang wanita murahan, aku tidak peduli, pikir Anko. Kefrustasian yang di sebabkan oleh Kakashi ini membuatnya tidak peduli lagi pada nasibnya, pada hidupnya.

Dan akhirnya dengan mudahnya ia jatuh dalam pelukan Genma Shiranui. Pria yang mungkin cenderung playboy itu memberinya sebuah kecupan hangat. Yang diikuti dengan ciuman manis di bibir Anko. Ah, bahkan Kakashi tidak pernah menciumnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan orang itu, batin Anko kesal.

Kebersamaan mereka berlanjut semakin lama, sampai akhirnya pria itu merayu Anko untuk mau tidur dengannya. Anko pun menuruti. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali melakukan one night stand. Bercinta dengan orang yang baru kau temui, dan kemudian pulang pada keesokan paginya. Nikmati saja, pesan pria itu di telinga Anko. Anko terhanyut, makin terhanyut. Tidak peduli apakah mungkin ada gadis lain yang marah jika ia dicumbu Genma seperti ini.

.

.

.

One night stand. Sudah selesai. Hari sudah pagi dan Anko bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Genma yang masih tertidur pulas. Prosesi bercinta tadi malam cukup menghipnotis. Tapi itu tidak akan berlanjut, tidak akan terjadi selamanya. Hati Anko hanya untuk Kakashi –setidaknya setelah pria itu menyatakan penyesalannya sudah memeluk Rin. Anko akan segera pulang, secepat mungkin sebelum salah seorang gadis Genma melihatnya di rumah pria itu. Pria macam itu bisa jadi masalah dalam hidupnya. Pergi, dan tinggalkan. Begitulah. Tak akan ada perasaan romantis lagi terhadap Genma setelah hari ini.

Anko melangkah dengan pasti, meninggalkan rumah itu. Sayangnya, di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Shizune. Wanita baik hati yang kabarnya teman dekat Genma itu tersenyum dan menyapanya. Sedikit merasa curiga, namun Anko tidak tahu. Bagaimana mungkin secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu Anko yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Shiranui? Setelah bergegas pergi, menyisakan Tanya dalam hati Shizune. Mungkinkah, lagi-lagi Genma bermain api? Pria itu pernah bilang jika Anko semenarik dirinya.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Sampai akhirnya Shizune melihat Genma kekasihnya yang tampak seperti habis bercinta semalaman. Rasanya hatinya ingin meledak. Genma memang tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa berhenti mempermainkan hatinya, cintanya, perasaannya. Shizune tahu Genma tidur dengan Anko semalam.

.

.

.

Perang. Keduanya berperang mulut. Shizune sangat terluka. Ia heran sebegitu sulitnyakah bagi pria itu untuk menjaga kesetiaan? Wangi tubuh dan beberapa helai rambut ungu Anko diranjang pria itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan dan menepis semua omong kosong pria itu. Dasar pria pembohong, begitulah umpatnya. Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Genma tak kunjung berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang menghargai kesucian cinta.

Itu hanya cinta satu malam, Shizune. Ah, kata-katamu itu sudah tidak berguna, Genma. Aku sudah terlalu terluka dengan semua ini. Pergilah dengan Anko, jadikan ia kekasih sejatimu. Jangan pernah lagi membuat seorang gadis begitu tersakiti seperti halnya aku. Ucap Shizune dalam drama mereka berdua. Terlalu pahit. Terlalu pahit jika dikhianati seperti ini.

Genma hanya bisa membiarkan Shizune pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan berharap gadis itu akan kembali lagi padanya, seperti biasanya. Genma tidak tahu Shizune sangat terluka. Terluka –sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan cara yang terlarang.

.

.

.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Shizune duduk menyendiri di ruangannya di akademi. Matanya yang sembab masih menjadi saksi betapa beratnya kisah cinta yang dijalaninya. Menjadi kekasih Genma, yang tak lain adalah seorang Casanova. Pesonanya memang tidak gampang dielakkan oleh para gadis, termasuk dirinya. Dan bodohnya, ia juga mau saja dijadikan kekasih rahasia oleh pria ini. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Terlebih –jika mengingat Anko serta. Gadis sesama shinobi itu pun bagaikan tidak punya perasaan sebagai sesama wanita. Padahal ia kekasih Kakashi, tetapi mengapa ia tega menghabiskan malam bersama kekasih orang lain.

Iruka Umino yang menyadari kegundahan Shizune tidak tinggal diam melihat kemurungan gadis itu. Pria dengan sikap yang serba normal itu memang sudah lama memperhatikan Shizune. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat mengatainya sangat serasi jika berpasangan dengan Shizune. Malang, gadis itu tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya. Padahal selama ini ada perasaan kagum yang terpancar dalam hati lelaki itu.

Dan ini adalah saatnya. Iruka akan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Shizune. Shizune duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang lembut, pengertian, dan perhatian. Tidak seperti seorang Casanova yang ia kenal. Yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Merasa ditemani oleh Iruka, Shizune tidak bisa lagi terus tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Ia bisa mempercayai pria itu.

Dan setelah menceritakan pengalaman terbarunya, ia bisa melihat betapa pria itu peduli padanya. Iruka sama sekali tidak menghakiminya. Bahkan pria itu dengan manisnya mengatakan agar ia tidak lagi terlalu bersedih untuk memikirkan pria yang sering menyakitinya tersebut. Hidupnya masih panjang, dan akan ada benih-benih cinta yang lain yang akan hinggap dalam hati gadis itu, ucap Iruka dengan lembut.

Shizune pun tersadar. Ia telah salah selama ini. Seharusnya ia mencari pria yang lebih baik dan lebih bisa memahami perasaannya, bukan menyakitinya seperti yang dilakukan Shiranui.

Mungkin Iruka benar. Tidak –mungkin Iruka-lah yang lebih pantas untuk mengisi hatinya. Ia pernah mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Iruka mengagumi dirinya. Dan sepertinya saat ini ia telah membuktikan hal itu. Iruka dengan begitu baik, dan hangatnya mendengarkan kisahnya. Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya mulai saling tertarik. Tertarik secara emosional, dan secara fisik. Kini keduanya saling berdekatan. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mereka pun berciuman. Ya, Iruka dan Shizune.

.

.

.

Kakashi tidak pergi ke makam hari ini. Peringatan kematian Obito terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang pria itu mencari Anko. Kemana hilangnya gadis itu? Kakashi ingin menemuinya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Rupanya Anko tengah menyendiri. Duduk sendirian di beranda rumahnya. Memikirkan Kakashi, sekaligus Genma. Keduanya sama-sama pria yang menggugah hatinya. Namun ia merasa kecewa pada Kakashi.

Kakashi datang. Tidak ada senyum penyambutan ceria seperti biasanya dari sang gadis. Kakashi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin ia tahu Anko tengah cemburu. Hal seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Rin. Karena gadis itu. Namu hari ini ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kakashi hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Kepada Anko, yang kini tersenyum murung di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian senyuman murung itu berubah cerah ketika ia sudah berbicara –mengeluarkan maksud dan tujuannya. Rupanya Kakashi telah menyampaikan sesuatu. Kakashi telah menetapkan hatinya. Dan pilihan itu jatuh kepada Anko Mitarashi. Gadis itu terlalu sulit bagi Kakashi untuk ditinggalkan. Gadis itu terlalu spesial, bahkan mengalahkan Rin Nohara. Kakashi kini menggenggam tangan gadisnya, berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi.

.

.

.

Rin bertemu dengan Genma Shiranui. Rin yang selalu tampak anggun itu tak ayal membuat sang pria tertarik. Apakah Rin akan menjadi korban baru Genma? Tidak. Gadis itu terlalu sulit untuk ditundukkan. Tidak seperti Shizune yang terlalu cengeng, dan tidak seperti Anko yang terlalu gampangan. Genma makin penasaran. Selama ini ia mendengar jika Rin diperebutkan oleh Kakashi dan mendiang Obito. Seberapa menariknya gadis ini? Genma tak hentinya bertanya-tanya. Dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengejar gadis baru itu. Lelah dengan kisah cinta lamanya bersama Shizune, dan muak dengan gadis macam Anko yang dapat dengan mudahnya dirayu.

Di lain tempat, Iruka dan Shizune telah memantapkan hati. Kebersamaan inilah yang telah lama mereka idamkan. Lupakanlah masa lalu, dan saatnya memandang masa depan. Cinta akan selalu tumbuh dan membuat hati kita damai. Karena itulah jangan sampai salah memilih orang yang memiliki persepsi tentang cinta. Persepsi tiap orang berbeda. Dan hanya pasangan sejati kitalah yang akan membuat cinta kita terus bertaut padanya.

.

.

.

A/N:

Wahahahaha. Ini apa sih? Fanfic one shot pendek yang gaje. Saya yang masih hijau ini memang kerap menghasilkan karya yang kurang 'dalam'. Yah, namanya juga masih belajar menulis.

Rin x kakashi x anko x genma x shizune x iruka. Kemudian muter lagi rin x genma, kakashi x anko, dan shizune x iruka.

Fyuuh, padahal saya sukanya kakashi x anko, dan shizune x genma. Lantas, kenapa bikin karya jelek seperti ini? Sudahlah, seharian ketika hendak membuat ini saya agak frustasi. Mungkin itulah sebabnya.

Don't forget to RnR..

gomen masih begitu banyak kekurangannya.

Salam, Alize Indigo.


End file.
